Mako Island: Home Of The Mermaids
by FanWriter83
Summary: A young boy named Zac Blakely falls into the Moon Pool, causing three young mermaids be left alone by their pod. Nixie, Sirena and Lyla go on land, blending in with the other land-dwellers and become friends with Zac so they can try to get rid of his tail. Along the way they make some new friends. But what if Zac finds out what they really want? Will they trust each other enough?
1. Cast out

**This is my first Mako Mermaids/H2o Just add water cross-over story, but I will add it to cross-over later:D Huge thanks to NotMarge for beta this chapter for me:D**

**Enjoy reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Cast out<strong>

They had done something stupid and they knew that. Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena weren't careful enough when they saw two boys entering their Island home. They thought they just were staying for one night and then leave. Okay, it was a full moon, but still. How big was the change when one of them would fall into the pool while the moon passed over?

But the boy did.

How he had fallen in the pool in the first place the girls didn't know. The only way to reach the pool was from underwater. But it turned out it wasn't the only way.

The boy fell in the pool and all they had to do now was to swim further away from their Island home. Go to a place a mermaid hasn't gone before. Mainland.

Yes, it would be dangerous, but what choice did they have?

As soon as the boys left the island with their small boat, the girls followed them up to one of the boy's house. It turned out to be the house of the same boy that fell in the pool, so they hadn't any reason to follow the other boy.

It didn't take long for the boy to find out something changed about him. The moment he opened the tap of the garden hose and wanted to clean something, the water stream bent the other way so his fingers didn't get wet.

The boy looked stunned at the water stream. Then, scared someone else might have seen it as well, he looked around. Not far from him, Nixie, Sirena, and Lyla, ducked back behind a boat, making sure the boy hadn't seen them.

A young girl with straight blond hair wrapped into a ponytail walked by. But she didn't pay any attention to the boy. Neither had she seen the three mermaids in the water.

The boy ran off, but it didn't take long for him to return. This time he had someone with him. The same boy that camped with him on Mako Island.

Slowly the boy picked up a garden hose that was attached to the tap and handed it over to his friend. Worried, the three girls looked at them.

The boy tried to show his best friend what just happened a few minutes ago, but nothing happened.

Thinking his friend became crazy overnight, the second boy left, leaving his friend behind wondering he just had imagined the whole thing.

The boy was about to walk off too when suddenly one of his foot tangled up with the hose. The boy lost his balance, stepping backwards, closer to the edge of the dock he was standing on and fell into the water.

Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie looked stunned, not knowing what to do. Just a few feet away from them, the boy came up, taking in deep guts of air.

Suddenly the boy realized something changed. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. Worried, he looked at the spot where they supposed to be, but instead he saw a big long blue tail.

Panicked, he looked around and realized he had to get out of the water. Quickly he swam back to the docks, pushed himself up against it and laid down onto his stomach so he could drag himself further up to the docks.

Quickly he grabbed a towel from one of the garden seats and dried himself off. Not really knowing if it would work at all.

Suddenly, he felt a tingling feeling in the fluke that went all the way up to his waist. A few seconds later he noticed the tail was gone, replaced by his legs.

Quickly he stood back up on his feet, walked back to the house while looking around. He had the strange feeling someone was looking at him, but he didn't see anyone.

The girls knew they couldn't do anything for now, so they decided to go back to their home before any land people saw them.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Sirena surfaced the water of the pool, swimming towards the side and realized there was someone else in the pool as well.<p>

Quickly, she turned around, noticing it was her older sister, Aquata.

Aquata told her little sister and her friends that she would do her best and speak with the mermaid council. She must have returned to tell them what they told her.

"Aquata?" Sirena asked questioningly but her sister shook her head in reply.

"I'm so sorry."

"We can explain," Nixie exclaims, persuading her to take them with her to talk again with the counsel.

"It's too late," Aquata replies.

Aquata knew there was no point in trying again to talk with them. They ordered her to tell her sister and her friends that they had neglected their duties. They had let a boy onto the island and let him in the Moon Pool. They had broken so many laws.

"We didn't mean too!" Sirena said, defending herself and both of her friends.

Sirena shook her head. She knew she hadn't much time and had to come to the point of why she was there in the first place. She also had to tell something else. A tear fell down her cheek.

"The pod must leave."

"This is our home," Nixie said, thinking something differently then what Aquata meant.

Aquata found it really hard to tell them the news and started to cry more, looking at the water to avoid the girls' eyes.

"Not you," she whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear. "The pod is going. None of you may follow. You've been all cast out!"

The girls looked stunned at her, not really sure if they heard what they just heard. Aquata knew she couldn't stay for much longer.

"I have to leave. The pod is waiting."

This news hit Sirena even more and she looked up at her sister, swam a bit closer to her.

"No! Please, Aquata, don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Sirena," she said, more tears welled up in her eyes. Then she looked at her hand and took off a blue ring and handed it over to Sirena. "Here, take this."

"Your Moonring," Sirena said, taking the ring over from her sister. "I don't know how to use it."

"Just take it," Aquata replied with a sob. "Find somewhere safe."

Aquata moved further towards Sirena and took her in an embrace. They hugged each other tightly before Aquata left.

"Goodbye, my sister," Aquata said, letting her sister go. Slowly she swam away towards the underwater entrance.

"Don't," Sirena said, trying to grab her sisters arm to avoid her from going. "Aquata, don't leave me."

Aquata didn't listen, just swam away while Sirena started to cry even more. Then Sirena turned around, facing her friends who also cried softly.

They were alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far:D<strong>


	2. Getting legs

**Thank you all so much for your review, follows and favorites, they mean a lot:D**

**Enjoy reading this chapter:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Getting legs<strong>

The next morning, not far from Mako Island, a young and lonely mermaid is swimming around, while scoping the reef for her sister Aquata. A part of some fish there is no-one else beside her. She starts felling really sad. Did her sister really left without her?

Slowly she swims towards the surface and once up there she starts to call out her sister's name repeatedly. No-one answers.

Sirena turns around; dives back under and swims towards the island. A few minutes later she surfaces the moon pool where her only two friends waited for her.

Slowly she turned around, avoiding her friends eyes, because she didn't want them to see that she cried.

"Did you find them?" Nixie asks and Sirena only replied by shaking her head slowly before she burst into tears.

It seems that the mermaids were way up earlier then the boy because he was still lying in his bed fast asleep. His name is Zac Blakely, 15 years old and lives in a boathouse behind his parents house.

He took the boathouse to himself because he really needed a private place for himself and for his friends, if they were around.

It wasn't really big, but it was perfect for Zac.

The monotone voice of his alarm woke him up and after it repeatedly said; Zac... it's time... to wake... up he pressed the off button and turns to his back. Trying to sleep in again.

Suddenly, the thought of the other day, Zac sat up straight in his bed. Wondering that he still had no legs, he slowly removed the covers, relieved to see his feet.

He stretched them a few times before he stepped out of bed. He grabs the glass with water, standing on the desk beside his bed and took a sip from it.

Suddenly he realized something. Didn't the tail appear when he fell in the canal? To check it would happen again he slowly poured some water onto his feet and waited.

Nothing happens.

Zac sighed in relief, placed the glass back on the desk. Right in time, because almost 3 seconds later he started to feel wobbly in his feet and fell backwards on his bed. His legs were gone, replaced by the long blue tail he had the other day.

Suddenly he heard the familiar voice of his dad, calling his name from outside the garden. Then, a knock on the door.

"No, dad wait!" Zac exclaimed and tried to pull the sheets back to cover his tail.

His dad apparently didn't hear him because he opens the door without telling and walked inside towards the bed, noticing Zac was still in it.

"You are cutting it a bit fine, aren't you?"

No reply from Zac.

"It's Saturday."

"Great. Then I can get to sleep in." Zac buried his face back in his pillow, pretending to sleep again. His dad didn't leave.

"Zac, lifesaving."

Zac opens his eyes, thinking of an excuse to use. Nothing came to his mind.

"You only do it every weekend."

Zac sighs deeply.

"O yeah. Right, I'm coming."

Noticing his son didn't come out his bed his father became a bit worried, wondering if his son was sick or anything.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, good."

"Well, come on then" Mr. Blakely said, grabbing the sheets of his sons bed and tried to pull it away. Zac quickly sat up and stopped him by also grabbing the sheet in his hand.

"Zac, I'm a doctor. There's nothing I've haven't seen before."

Mr. Blakely gives the sheet a yank, causing it to fall off the bed.

"Dad!" Zac exclaims, expecting to see his long blue tail. It was gone, replaced by his legs again.

Mr. Blakely turns around, walking back to the door but stops in his tracks.

"Love what you're doing with the place" he said, looking around noticing all the dirty clothes. Then he sighs deep and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"Dad didn't see anything so you are still the only person who knows" Zac said to his friend Cam.<p>

Cam found out his merman secret the other day while he came to visit. He yelled for his friend a few times when Zac finally responded, told him to come closer to the docks. Cam did, didn't see Zac, but when he reached the ledge of the docks he noticed Zac in the water.

Swimming, with a long blue tail behind him.

Cam was shocked first, to see his friend like this, but later he also found it a bit cool.

"Yeah, that's going to change really fast if you have to pull someone out of the water" Cam replied, taking a spoon full of his cereal that he took for breakfast at the café.

"That's my point" Zac replied moving a bit closer towards Cam so he was the only one who could hear it. "How can I do surf patrol if I can't go in the water."

"Okay. Stop stressing" Cam said, eating the last spoon of cereal and shoved the empty bowl away. "Just let get you through today."

"Then what?"

Cam shrugged, takes Zac's plate of, hardly touched food and started to eat.

"You are not helping!"

"You don't know what this is" Cam said with his mouth full. "It could be like the 24 hour flue."

Zac started to laugh sarcastic.

"Oh yeah. The famous 24 hour merman tail flue."

"You have to take out the most of it" Cam said, swallowing some food. "Maybe you can ask people for money when you show them your tail. Of course I take a small present and-"

"You just don't get it!" Zac said angrily and sat back. "This is really happening to me."

* * *

><p>Nixie and Lyla pursued Sirena to use her sisters moon ring to get legs so they could find the boy (didn't know his name yet) on land and grab him.<p>

After a long argument, Sirena agreed with it and soon they had legs they stole some clothes from people's boats that lay at the docks.

Nixie wore purple flip-flops and a denim pants that ended above her knees. With that she had a blue and white shirt with palm trees. She had tied the buttons in the wrong button holes, but she didn't care.

Sirena also wore flip-flops, only these were pink. A long denim pants and a white shirt covered with a vest that originally belonged to a man.

Lyla wore sneakers, short white pants with a long shirt, probably also belonged to a man.

They were standing in the park, looking around to all the people passing them by.

A brunette girl looked strangely at them when she walked by.

"What!" Lyla snapped at her and the girl quickly walked away, paying no attention to them anymore.

"We are about to enter a world of danger and chaos" Nixie said. "Follow my lead."

She took a step forward but while doing that she losses her balance and falls face down onto the street.

"So the plan would be that the boy trips over us" Lyla says sarcastic and looks annoyed at Nixie, who lies in front of her feet looking confused.

* * *

><p>Zac sit in the sand next to a surfboard waxing it. Not far from him sits a blond girl with a pink bikini and his eyes catches hers.<p>

Slowly he holds up his hand and waves at her, but instead of waving back she looks angry the other way.

Zac smiles shrugged and continues waxing the board while Nixie, Lyla and Sirena were still in the park looking for him.

They worked really hard on copying the people around them so they would learn to use their feet like land dwellers and not keep falling face down on the street. One time was enough for Nixie.

From all three of them, Nixie was the one who learned the fastest, which was strange because she always hated to learn new things. But maybe she catches it up so quickly because she always swam close to mainland to watch land dwellers, even the pod told her not too.

"See, it gets easier" Nixie says trips almost but recovers herself quickly.

"Every part of my body hurts" Sirena says complaining. "Even parts I haven't had before."

"This is why mermaids don't do land!" Lyla snaps at Nixie. Probably also because her feet started to feel soar.

"Guys, just keep going. It will be fun."

"So your feet's aren't sore and burning up?" Lyla asks even she doubt that.

"Nope, totally fine."

Nixie pulls up a brave face and doesn't watch were she's going. If it wasn't for Sirena to pull her back she had stepped straight in front of a driving car.

They had reached the road.

"Now what?" Sirena asks looking at the cars passing by way too fast for her.

Again Nixie pulls up a straight face, saying; "We''ll cross."

"Pass those" Lyla asked, looking scared to the fast moving vehicles. "How?"

Nixie, who always had to come up with something, thinks for a few seconds when suddenly a small girl stands still beside Sirena and press a button. The girls didn't know what it was but it looked like a tall pole and it started to make a soft clicking tone.

They looked weirdly at the girl, who looked up at them and smiled politely. Sirena smiled back and also Nixie tried to copy the girls facial expression but didn't succeed. It looked more like a grin of a monkey.

Suddenly the pole started to click faster and the light turned green. The girl crossed the street while the three friends looked what she was doing. They noticed more people crossed the street so they followed their lead.

This time all three walked more properly, which was good because they had to walk faster otherwise the light would turn red again. Not that they knew that but they were too scared to wait what would happen if they stood still for too long.

They reached the curve of the street, jumped exited and relieved onto it, right in time because the cars already started to move.

"We did it!" Nixie said happily and hugged her friends tightly. "We can do this."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the second chapter, let me know what you think:D<strong>


	3. Rescue at the beach

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your review, follows and favorites they mean a lot. Enjoy reading the third chapter:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rescue at the beach<strong>

Zac stands at the shoreline, looking at the water in front of him when suddenly someone stops beside him. It's Cam.

"I can't do this," Zac says to his friend, who knows exactly what he means.

"Then go home. I will cover for you."

"Thanks."

Zac is about to walk off when suddenly one of the other lifeguards runs up to them and tells them a kid has a heatstroke.

"Cam go to the café and get some ice," he orders. "You hold the fort."

The 'hold the fort' is directed to Zac, who knows what it means. Going in the water when there was trouble.

"I can get the ice!" Zac quickly says to the lifeguard, who is already on the way back to the kid. He stops in his tracks and turned around.

"Zac, do what I say!" The man runs off again.

Zac looks at Cam for help but he has already run off too, telling Zac that he would be quick as he could. Zac sighs and looked at the water.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nixie, Sirena and Lyla had left the park and almost reached the café called Ocean Café.<p>

"It's not like we just ran into him you know," Nixie says to Lyla in particular because it was her idea to go this way.

"Hey," she replies, ignoring Nixie.

"What?" Sirena asks, looking questioningly at her blond friend.

"Maybe the boy is here too," Lyla replies and steps towards at table that stands on the deck. The boy and girl who sat at the table look at her questioningly and then at each other.

"Not here," Lyla says, walking away again towards the Café entrance.

"Lyla, wait!" Sirena calls and Lyla turns around. "Don't scare him."

Lyla rolls her eyes and walks into the café.

"Hmm, unlikely," Nixie says, wondering. "I have seen her scare off sharks."

Sirena looks at Nixie who walks past her to follow Lyla inside. Suddenly she bumps into something, noticing it was the door, which is see through.

Slowly she runs her fingers over the door, wondering why she can't walk further until she notices the opening next to the closed the door.

"Not here either," Lyla says, who has been already in the café, turns around and looks questioningly at Nixie, who finally walked inside.

"Someone might know where he is," Sirena says, standing still beside Lyla and Nixie.

A young boy working at the café looks up, noticing the three girls standing looking around like lost puppies.

"Something to eat, ladies?" the boy asks, walking up to them.

"We'd rather just sit," Sirena replied. "We already have been walking all day with legs."

The boy looked questioningly but decided to ignore what she just said.

"Are you guys new in town?"

"Yes, you can say that," Nixie replies, walking with the boy towards an empty table.

"We don't visit land people much," Sirena says, smiling to the boy and sitting down on a chair.

The boy smiles back and just gives her a nod.

"Dave!" someone yells and a blond boy runs into the café. "Medical emergency. We need some ice."

"Okay, Cam. How much?"

"A couple of bags will do."

"Come on."

Both Dave and Cam run off towards the cool room, leaving the girls behind.

"Look," Sirena said and pointed at Cam. "Hey that boy's friend. He might know were the boy is."

A blonde girl with short hair walks up to them to take their order. Instead of ordering something, they ask her if she knew the friend of the boy who just came inside asking for ice. She told them his name is Zac and that he would be at the beach.

Quickly they stand up and run outside on their way to the beach.

* * *

><p>Zac sits on the lifeguard's post looking with binoculars onto the water, scoping it. Near the shoreline he sees a little girl with a body board and she waves. Zac looks into the direction the girl was waving and saw her mother who waves back.<p>

He looks further. Nothing seems out of order. A boy and girl are kicking a ball. People are swimming in the water. Also the girl with the platinum blonde hair and pink bikini still sits in the same place, this time a brunette girl sitting next to her. He smiles.

Suddenly he hears a scream and jerks up, looking through the binocular to see where it comes from. A boy holds his girlfriend tightly who wants to escape from her boyfriend's embrace. Zac sighs in relief. It was just a false alarm.

Behind him Nixie, Lyla and Sirena enter the beach, looking around to see if they could find Zac.

"Isn't it strange being on land and looking out onto the sea instead of the other way around?" Sirena asks, stepping from the dunes onto the sand.

"There he is," Nixie says, ignoring Sirena. She points at the lifeguard post.

"We can't grab him here" Lyla says, sitting down into the sand. "We will wait until he goes home."

Suddenly they hear a scream and notice that Zac looks panicked at the water. Then he looks around but no one does anything.

Zac jumps off the lifeguard post and runs towards the water.

"What's he doing?" Lyla asks and stands up again and notices Zac diving underwater.

"They will see his tail," Sirena says, worried.

"Doesn't care. He doesn't know the water like we do" Lyla says and is about to walk also towards the water but Nixie stops her.

"He's saving that little girl," she says, narrowing her eyes and looking at the water.

Zac swims towards the little girl with big long strokes of his fluke.

"It's okay sweetie. I've got you," he says and grabs the girl who looks surprised at him.

"You're a fish!" she exclaims and tries to look again but Zac quickly grabs the board and pushes her onto it. He places his hands from behind her onto the board and starts hitting his fluke to get speed.

"You'll be fine now," Zac says in her ears, lets the board go, and watches how the board slices through the water with the girl still on it. As soon she reaches the shoreline, her mother ran up to her and takes her in her arms.

"What's going on?" Cam asks, running up to them with a large bag of ice in his hands.

"That boy saved my daughter."

"He did what?"

Cam steps away from her and looks over the water, searching for his friend.

"There he is," he hears the woman yell and he looks up, seeing Zac coming towards them.

"He's a fish," the girl says, looking Zac up and down.

"No, I just kick really hard."

"Thank you so much," the mother says while hugging her daughter tightly.

"You went in the water?" Cam asks, still standing next to him.

"You better get that ice where it's needed," Zac says, ignoring Cam's question.

Cam picks up the bag of ice and walks off.

* * *

><p>It is night and the three mermaids have returned to their island home, sitting in the moon pool, relaxing.<p>

"This feels so much better," Nixe says, relaxing her head against the poolside.

"No wonder land people are so grumpy," Sirena says. "My feet really hurt."

"You don't have feet anymore, Sirena," Nixie says, smiling at her.

"Feels like I do."

Zac was so stupid diving into the water in front of everyone," Nixie says, looking at Lyla sitting opposite of her.

"He was careful and kept his secret," Lyla says, thinking back about what happened that afternoon.

"Well, he told his secret to that other land boy," Sirena says.

"But nobody else."

"How do you know?" Nixie asks, looking questioningly at Lyla.

"Because nobody else looked weird when he risked going into the water. And he did. He saved that little girl."

"Sooo?" Nixie asks, looking from Lyla to Sirena to see if she found Lyla's comments strange like she did.

"So I'm saying he's not all that bad. That's all."

"Hmm, maybe," Nixie says, wondering. "But how long will it take before he makes a mistake? When people find out mermaids exist, how long will it be before they come after us?"

Lyla doesn't reply, only looks worried. What if Nixie was right?

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the third chapter, let me know what you think so far:D I like reviews and the'll make me upload faster:S<strong>


	4. Suncoast high

**Hi guys, thank you all so much for your reviews, follows and favorites they mean a lot. Here is the fourth chapter, enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Suncoast high<strong>

A blonde mermaid slices with her tail through the water while other fishes swimming pass by. It's Lyla and she is scoping the reef for Zac. Except for the stingrays, she sees nothing else. Slowly, she swims around another reef before deciding to go back to the Moon Pool cave.

Slowly she enters the cave, swimming upwards towards the surface, realizing she's not the only one in the pool. Nixie and Sirena are there as well.

Lyla doesn't really like them. When the pod was still with them, she always was alone. She liked it that way and never talked or hung around with other pod members. Now, she has to accept the two other mermaids in order to find Zac. Find a way to remove his tail and get the pod back.

"Oh, hello," Nixie says as soon Lyla spots them and sits down onto the rock ledge beneath the water surface, the opposite of her. "Where have you been?"

"Scoping the reef for Zac."

"He wouldn't come out this far, would he?" Sirena asks looking worried from Nixie to Lyla.

"You saw how he swam. He's in our neighborhood already."

"You think?"

"Yeah," Nixie replies before Lyla can. She looks at Sirena who sits beside her. "That boy is reckless. Enough to do anything."

"Then we better find him," Sirena says, looking back to Nixie. "We don't want him to blow his secret; otherwise it might be us next."

"And then no pod will be safe," Lyla says filling up Sirena. It almost looks like she is about to cry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zac still doesn't know anything about the three mermaids or what they want. He has other things on his mind. Assuring his friend Cam that going back to school isn't so much of a problem at all.<p>

"It's just another first day back at school," Zac says, walking into his boathouse room as Cam followed him.

"I'm not talking about that," Cam says, standing still behind Zac who is busy with packing his schoolbag. He turns his head questioningly to Cam.

"What if you get splashed and turn into a tuna?"

"How am I going to get splashed?" Zac asks, a bit annoyed by his friend.

Cam looks quizzically while Zac turns his attention back to his schoolbag.

"School is red zone. There are hundreds of ways."

"Name one."

"Science class," Cam replies quickly while Zac zips his bag and turns around to face his worried friend. "It's full of test tubes and those... fat bottles."

"They're called beakers," Zac says, correcting his friend. "Don't stress. I'm cool with this. Can we go now?"

"Zac!" Cam says, stopping his friend with what he is doing and listens to him. "I've never had a friend that's half fish before. This is a bit weird for me. Don't you feel weird?"

"Just hungry" Zac replies, taking a zip of the water and leaves the house to go to the café for some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena get back on land and steal some clothes to wear before they headed off to the café to search for Zac.<p>

This time Sirena wears a pink-purple flowered top with a denim short skirt and white sneakers. Nixie wears a blue dress that ends just above her knees with a matching jacket on top of it. The pink sneakers she has with it don't really match her clothes.

"There he is," Lyla says as soon they entered the café and spot Zac eating. "Let's grab him."

She is about to walk at Zac's table but Nixie stops her just in time before she could do something embarrassing.

"We can't just grab him. Land people have rules for this."

"So? I'm not one of them," Lyla says and walked towards the table were Zac and Cam sit eating.

"You are Zac, right?" she asks soon she arrived the table.

"Uh, yep" Zac replies while peeling a prawn and putting it into his mouth.

"You are a lifesaver, right? I saw you at the beach yesterday. I want to be a lifesaver too. Can you help me?" Lyla fires the questions at Zac, not even waiting for a few seconds so he can reply. "Let's go."

She turns around, assuming Zac agreed with it and would come with her, which he didn't. She turns around questioningly, noticing Zac hasn't make a move at all. Realizing he won't come with her, she walked at the table Sirena and Nixie sits waiting for her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lyla asks and sits down next to Sirena.

"Yeah, Nixie replies, making one of her 'isn't that obvious' face."You want to hear the rules now?"

Lyla doesn't reply, just gazes at Zac who's putting the last prawn in his mouth, grabbs his bag, and stands up. Cam also stands up and is about to follow his friend outside when he notices Nixie, walking towards their table and sits down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Cam. I'm a lifesaver too."

He smiled flirty at Nixie, who doesn't really notice it.

"Are you guys new in town? You need advice or something?"

"Where's Zac going?" Sirena asks, placing her elbow on the table and cups her chin into her palm.

That question he doesn't really expect, and he wonders for a moment why they had so much interest in him.

"School," he says, which is most obvious since it was a school day. The girls don't respond, just look at him questioningly. "Suncoast High. What about you guys? Which school are you going?"

"That's where we going too" Nixie says quickly, realizing that was the best thing to do. Maybe Cam would tell them were to find the school so they could grab Zac there.

"That is such good news," Cam says happily. "We're like classmates."

"Yeah" Nixie says, not really sure what classmates meant, but going along with it was best. "We just... we don't know where it is."

"Oh, problem solved" Cam says happily as he could help her. "I can take you."

Nixie stands up quickly, smiling at Cam while Lyla and Sirena do the same.

"Right now?" he asks and they all nod eagerly. "Sure, let's go."

Cam stands up and leaves the café with them.

* * *

><p>Cleo walks onto school grounds, wondering when her friends Emma and Rikki would come when she bumps into someone who immediately drops all her papers.<p>

"Sorry" Cleo says, noticing a girl she hasn't seen on school grounds before. Quickly she helps her with collecting all the papers.

"You must be new" Cleo said, handing over the last paper.

"Yeah, I am," the girl replies, taking the papers from Cleo. "I'm Charlotte."

"Cleo" she said, introducing herself. "What do you think of our school?"

"I like it" Charlotte answers, looking around. "I will like it even more if I can find the art room."

"Don't worry. I can show you," Cleo says, offering her help.

"Thanks" Charlotte replies with a thankful smile. Suddenly another boy joins them, and by the look on Cleo's face, Charlotte could see she knows the boy.

"Lewis, hi," Cleo says, wrapping her arm through his. "This is..."

Cleo isn't really good at remembering names.

"Charlotte" the girl fills in.

"Hi" Lewis said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," she said with a dreamy smile.

"We should get going" Lewis said, hinting to Cleo they were already a bit late. Gently he tried to make her walking but Cleo didn't move.

"Eh, the art room," Cleo says, remembering she wanted to help Charlotte.

"Don't worry. I'll find it," Charlotte says quickly and Lewis pushes Cleo a bit more. Ordering her to come with him.

Charlotte looks at them with a dreamy smile on her face while they walk towards the school. Then she turns around and goes the other way, which she thought it was the right direction to the art room.

She walked around a boy who just walked up to the grounds with three girls. Also new by the look on their faces.

"Suncoast High," Cam says, standing still while Charlotte walks past him. "Our prison for the next year."

Cam turned around and saw the shocked look on their faces.

"Just joking. Really, it's not that bad," he says quickly and they look already a bit more relieved.

"Hey, Cam. Are you coming?"

A boy grabs him by the arm and without saying anything Cam left, which is good to the three girls, because now they can search for Zac.

"I don't want to go to land school," Sirena said, turning around so she would face her friends. "Mermaid school was bad enough."

"Nixie nods in agreement.

"Do you want the pod back or not," Lyla says angrily, getting really annoyed now, since Sirena always had something to complain about. She really doesn't understand why Sirena is still so scared, almost like she's thinking that a counsel member of the pod would jump from outside the bushes and punish them some more.

Sirena sighs and rolls her eyes. Why does Lyla always use that sentence to get what she wants? Maybe because Lyla knows that it always works.

Slowly they walk into the school where Cam catches up to them, telling them were they were right now.

"This hall of insanity is the locker area."

"Locker?" Nixie asked with confusion on her face.

"Yeah. For your books and stuff."

"Books?"

"That's the general idea, yes. "Where are yours" he asks as soon as he noticed they didn't carry anything.

"Uhmm," Nixie says not really coming up with an excuse. "Locker area. I like it" she says instead and walks off.

* * *

><p><strong>so, that was the fourth chapter let me know what you think so far:D I like reviews and the'll make me upload faster:D<strong>


	5. Meeting Rita

**Hi guys, I decided to upload also the fifth chapter in this story, enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Meeting Rita<strong>

"Okay, so we are turning to page 130," the male teacher said to the students.

Nixie, Lyla and Sirena had followed Zac and Cam into the biology class, and since there was no way out again, they decided to stay and wait until the class ended.

"Today we are going be covering the human anatomy. In order to see what's inside all of us."

The teacher placed an anatomical model down in front of her and Nixie bent a few inches over her table to take a closer look.

"All right, so here we've got our lungs for breathing in," the teacher said, taking out the plastic lungs so they could see it better. Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie looked shocked at him as he showed it to them.

"And if you take this out here, you can see we have here your liver and the stomach which sit behind it."

By the distasteful look on her face, Nixie's stomach has turned and she's beginning to feel nauseous.

Suddenly all the plastic organs falls out the teacher's hand, making the three girl feeling more anxious. Lyla can't do anything but look shocked, while Nixie covers her eyes with her hands and Sirena puts her hand in front of her mouth to avoid throwing up.

* * *

><p>The girls were really happy when class was over and they were able to go outside for lunch break.<p>

"Can you believe they teach their own children that?" Nixe said, walking out of the school with Sirena and Lyla next to her. She placed her hand on her stomach like she still felt sick about the teacher's actions.

"It's primitive and barbaric," Lyla agrees with Nixie, her hand also on her stomach.

"Horrible," Sirena filled in. "What kind of place is this? I'm not going to complain about mermaid school ever again."

Nixie nodded in agreement.

"Let's grab Zac and get out of here" Lyla said, pointing at Zac, who sits in the grass with his friend Cam, talking and eating.

"He's not alone" Nixie said, grabbing her friends arm again to avoid she just walk upon Zac again.

"He's always with that boy" Lyla replied angry, giving Nixie a dirty look and frees her arm from her tight grip.

"Maybe it's better we got out of here," Sirena said, sensing there might be a fight coming up between her two friends. Quickly she turned around before either Nixie or Lyla could complain.

Lyla and Nixie decided to do what Sirena wanted and followed her, noticing she had stopped walking because a teacher stood in their path. She looked firmly at the three girls before her.

"The three of you in my office, now" she said firmly. "We need to have a little talk."

As soon as they reached her office, she opened the door and walked inside, holding the door open for them while they walk one by one slowly inside. Sirena passed a gentle smile to the teacher when she walked by but her face doesn't change. Sirena kept walking, withdrawn.

Quietly they all stopped behind the big desk, waiting for the teacher to close the door and sit down behind the large desk.

She looked at the three girls in front of her, just standing there and waiting for her to talk. She was absolutely sure she hadn't seen the girls before, but somehow they had something familiar and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm Principal Santos," she started and the serious look on her face didn't disappear when she talked. "I'd like to know what you were doing on my school grounds."

"We were eating lunch," the blond girl replied, which was Lyla. It was the first thing that crossed her mind. She had noticed the other students used the break to eat something.

"No you weren't. I was watching you," Miss Santos looked at Lyla and then her eyes fell on Nixie and Sirena. "You were in biology class too and without being registered to this school."

"Well, that's why we came here," the brunette girl said, which was Nixie. "To see if we wanted to get registered."

"Right," Miss Santos said with a doubtful look on her face. "And you're parents, were are they? No doubt they'll be participating."

Sirena's eyes widened, thinking of an excuse but Lyla quickly filled in the blanks.

"They'll come later."

"Good," she replies, her eyes focusing on Lyla again. "What time? I'd like to meet them."

"We're not sure what time," Nixie replied instead of Lyla. "Whenever they feel like it."

Miss Santos became more suspicious about the three girls, knowing they wouldn't come any further with details there was only one option left.

"Why don't you call them?" she said, placing her hand on the phone at her desk and moving it towards Nixie.

"We can't," Lyla replied quickly, getting really nervous of the female principal in front of her.

"Why not?" Miss Santos asked with a curious look on her face. She was really wondering which excuse the girls would use now. The brunette girl in front of her wrinkled her nose, thinking of an excuse.

"They don't like being disturbed when they're working," she said then and her friends nodded their heads in agreement.

"And where do they work?"

"Work?" Lyla asked and looked questioningly to Nixie who stood on the left side of her.

"Yes, what do they do?" Miss Santos asked, not really noticing Lyla's confusion.

"Biology," Sirena said smiling satisfied she finally could answer a question.

"They're biologists? Really?" She looked doubtfully at the youngest of them three, who still nodded her head happily. "How fascinating. And I am to understand that you all share the same parents?"

The girls nodded all at the same time. Miss Santos looked tiredly and stood up.

"So, if you can't call your mysterious parents, perhaps you can tell me where they live."

"Not far from here," Nixie said slowly, getting a bit nervous to see Miss Santos standing so fierce in front of them.

Somehow Nixie was happy there was a desk standing between them because Miss Santos really looked like she was about to attack them.

"And the name of the -

Suddenly Miss Santos froze up and the three friends look questioningly at her. Miss Santos had stopped talking because her eyes caught sight of something around one of Sirena's fingers. It was the blue ring that she had gotten from her sister Aquata.

Slowly Miss Santos walked around the desk towards Sirena who took a few steps back away from the principal.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, signaling to the ring around her finger.

"It was a gift," Sirena replied in stuttering voice.

"Mind if I take a look?"

It wasn't really a question, more a demanding order and Miss Santos didn't take her eyes off it. Sirena was on her guard, but also didn't dare to disobey so slowly she moved her hand towards the principal.

Miss Santos took Sirena's hand in hers, looked for a few seconds at the ring.

"This can't be yours."

"Well, it is."

"No, you stole it."

Before Sirena could react the principal removed the ring from her finger and walked back to her place behind the desk.

"I did not!" Sirena retorted and her voice broke.

"Be happy I don't call the police and have you arrested," Miss Santos said angrily, not even listening to what Sirena just had said.

"That ring is very special to me."

"You all can go now," Miss Santos said firmly.

"I want it back!" Normally Sirena wouldn't dared to disobey grow-ups, but it was her sister's old ring. Why didn't she believe her? Why didn't she give it back?

"I'm giving you exactly three minutes to get off my school grounds. That's 180 seconds to be precise," she said, noticing the girls weren't moving. "One hundred and seventy nine seconds."

"Come on Sirena," Nixie said, placing her hands on her friends shoulders and pushed her gently towards the door. "Just let's go."

Lyla looked angrily into Miss Santos eyes while following her friends to the door.

"And don't come back. This school isn't for you."

Soon as the girls had left her office she held the ring up in front of her and gave it a good look.

* * *

><p>A few hours later school was out, but Cleo knew she still had to do her shift at the Marine Park before she could relax and hang out with her friends.<p>

Selling ice-cream was a boring job, but she needed the money. Without her noticing, someone sneaked up behind her and tickled her into her sides. She jerked around, noticing it was her boyfriend.

"Lewis, why are you here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you" Lewis replied walked around his girlfriend and stood still on her left.

"Single scoop vanilla, please," a boy said standing still in front of the ice cart.

"Sure," Cleo said politely and was about to grab to spoon but Lewis was first.

"Let me," he said and Cleo jerked back before any ice would hit her skin. "You relax and take it easy."

"I don't want to take it easy," she replied angrily.

Then she remembered there was a costumer with them and quickly she smiled politely again.

"I cleared my entire afternoon so we can hang out together," Lewis said, not noticing Cleo was edgy and before she could even reply he walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the fifth chapter let me know what you think so far:D I like reviews and the'll make me upload faster:D<strong>


End file.
